doomrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Martin2
Welcome! Congratulations on starting DoomRPG Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Thanks That makes me feel better, I want to say sorry that I was rude to you on the shout box and if you can't log in as yourself you can log in a duels if you want, I gave you the password. As for your metal haeth, I hope you feel better and i hope coming up cristmas break will help with it. As for depression, maybee you should see if you need meds or talk to someone you know. (I have had depression before i think, econemy, my dads job ext.) Try talking to someone you know who loves you. (mom, dad, god,) I found that when I talked to my mom about (no this is not embarissing) it, she helped it feel alot better.-User:Danthemanb Im not signing like normal because it will not work..... can we make articles about our made up weapons? I'd like to make a few. also, can we make fan fics about our chars? -- Old Saint Merlock Merry ''CHRIST''mas 18:13, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Update on Rebellion --Neildown60px| Semper fi 03:56, January 3, 2010 (UTC) JSYK: There was stilll one more part for you to do on Rebellion.--Neildown60px| Semper fi 15:17, January 3, 2010 (UTC) TEST Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudeeeeeeeeee HEY! BTW I love your welcome template- did you write it or is it createscript? --Christain 18:41, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Okie dokie. On the Hunger Games Wiki, I've been trying to replace the template, so that's why I was curious. ;) --Christain 20:22, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Do you need pictures? If so just tell me what for and I'll at least have a sketch up. -- Punk Rocker Merl | I rock for God, do you? 01:35, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Rock on! :D I may have rough sketches first, but I'll get em in full color sooner or later. ;) And the sketches will be done on photoshop so they'll be clear and easy to see. Tankee martin, now I has something to DO! 8D -- Punk Rocker Merl | I rock for God, do you? 17:08, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Admin Awesome! So, you need help with anything? You're doing great so far. --Neildown60px| Semper fi 23:26, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Update on Rebellion --Neildown60px| Semper fi 00:34, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok, gotcha! --Neildown60px| Semper fi 01:07, January 11, 2010 (UTC) the Races of Andrail pt 1: ELVES I has one word to say: MUAHAHAAHA FOR SKETCHES! oops, dat was three... XD no, jk, but getting serious, these are only concept sketches but as it will probably be a while until the rest are up I'd thought I'd give u these. -- Punk Rocker Merl | I rock for God, do you? 23:18, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I like the new wiki logo! --Neildown60px| Semper fi 18:25, January 21, 2010 (UTC) update on Rebellion --Neildown60px| Semper fi 01:22, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Yo Could you add my story to the games Central-- 19:55, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ok It's deleted, are you starting up the blog again? I am so there!-- 21:21, April 27, 2010 (UTC) New game Check out my new game, Warrior RPG! If you can make good maps, I'll give a lengthy description of the lands to you. Also, can you delete my World War III? I don't know how. Thorn There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 20:16, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Please join Warrior RPG. Thorn There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 23:37, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Question? When do these rpg's start? When will they begin? I joined a few. but most haven't really been touched in a while... 50% Awesomesauce + 50% Cheesy = 100% Me 05:58, September 6, 2010 (UTC)SAMMICHES Hey, Martin. Just thought I'd say, concerning matters back at Redwall Wars Wiki, maybe keep an eye on Rawfan? For some reason he just doesn't sit right with me all of a sudden - he's really kind of just... erm... being creepy? (1) I also have slight/moderate reason to suspect him of being another of Thorn's aliases. Perhaps I'm just overreacting to juvenile speeqers, but it's just a thought. I'm not trying to get a whole thing going on Raw out of the blue, but I just thought I'd let you know. Mostly because it's predictable... P.S. Sorry about taking up all the talk-page space again xP, I probably should have narrowed it down a bit, so don't feel obligated to read it if you have other stuff that needs doing. 1 - Sir_Merc: 't ChuckNorris: I think it's because you are directing Redwall fans there Sir_Merc: I know Sir_Merc: but really? Neildown: racism! I'll have Peta on you, mark my words! Sir_Merc: ... Sir_Merc: It's not racism Sir_Merc: I'mjusttiredofanimals Neildown: It is to Peta Neildown: lol imjusttiredofanimals: . imjusttiredofanimals: my name says it all Gabrielle-Strogovich: PETA=PEople For Eating Tasty Animals imjusttiredofanimals: WOLFS PWN Gabrielle-Strogovich: I'm a PETA Gabrielle-Strogovich: I eat tasty animals Neildown: lol ChuckNorris: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AN2Bx_LK2io&feature=related Neildown: Wolves are awesome ChuckNorris: For all of you who don't know who Chuck Norris is madison45395: Chuck Norris actually hates when people "worship" him Neildown_: oops ChuckNorris: Why don't you just put on the rules that you would prefer if they made a non-animal character Neildown_: Who doesn't know who Chuck Norris is? Rawfan56: I will ChuckNorris: That's wrong. He has stated before that he loved the funny Chuck Norris "Facts" Rawfan56: Who's chuck norris Rawfan56: ? ChuckNorris: www.Chucknorris.com Neildown_: :O ChuckNorris: sorry go to www.chucknorrisfacts.com Neildown_: I like Chuck Norris jokes regardless of what he thinks of them ChuckNorris: They are funny Rawfan56: I DONT WANT TO CAN WE STOP TALKING STUPID CN!??!?!??!?! Rawfan56: I WANT TO WATCH SOMETHING ELSE?!?!??! ChuckNorris: Ok then Rawfan56: TALK Neildown_: ? LordCeader: What about then Rawfan56: WHERES SILVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Rawfan56 stomps Rawfan56: Wheres silver!@?!?@?@? madison45395: "I reject your reality, and substitute it with my own!"--Adam Savage Alleged Chuck Norris Fact: "there is no theory of evolution, just a list of creatures Chuck Norris has allowed to live." "It's Funny, its cute. But here's what I really think about the theory of evolution: It's not real. It is not the way we got here. In fact, the life you see on this planet is really just a list of of creatures God has has allowed to live. We are not creations of random chance. We are not accidents. There is a God, a Creator, who made you and me. We were made in His image, which separates us from all other creatures." -Chuck Norris Faster than a speeding bullet...more powerful than a locomotive...able to jump buildings in a single bound...yes, these are some of Chuck Norris' warm-up exercises." "I've got a... bulletin for you, folks. I'm no superman. I realize that now, but I didn't always. As a six-time world karate champion and then a movie star, I put to much trust in who I was, what I could do and acquire. I forgot how much I needed others and especially God. Whether we are famous or not we all need God, We also need other people." -Chuck Norris "Chuck Norris' tears can cure cancer. To bad he never cries. Ever." "There was a man who's tears could cure cancer or any other diseas, including the real cause of all diseases - sin. His blood did. His name was Jesus, not Chuck Norris. If your soul needs Healing, the prescription you need is not Chuck Norris' tears, its Jesus' blood." -Chuck Norris Rawfan56: I ASKED A QUESTIONNNNNNNN Neildown_: not here... madison45395: a list of quotes, the top one isn't from Chuck Norris though LordCeader: He said stop talking about Chuck Norris so stop Rawfan56: I WANT SILVER TO BE HERE! Rawfan56: SILVER! Rawfan56: SILVER! Rawfan56: I like silver Rawfan56: HE IS COOOOOOOOOOOOOL madison45395: I couldn't see madison45395: I wasn't here Rawfan56: =) Rawfan56: Silver! Silver: "Shepherd's betrayed us." "You have to trust a man in order to be betrayed, I never did" -Capt. Soap Mactavish and Capt. John Price Neildown_: The best security system for a bank is when Chuck's money is in it. Rawfan56: Silver is awesome. I like silver. Because he's my best friend Rawfan56: =P Silver: YAY Rawfan56: If silver quit being here Rawfan56: I would start spasming Rawfan56: ... Neildown_: Chuck Norris was born in 1940. Five years later Hitler committed suicide. This was not a coincidence. Silver: I wonder what people would do if I left for more than six months.. Silver: I thought he was born in '45 LordCeader: CN was born on may 6 1944 the Nazis surrendered one day later. Coincidence? I think not LordCeader: sorry I mean 45 Silver: I said that one awhile back Neildown_: Either way the shoe fits really Silver: yup Rawfan56: commented on NJ Rawfan56: I would go.... * Rawfan56 dies * Rawfan56 Revives Rawfan56: ... LordCeader: Ya know yesterday in Driver's ed I got bored. So I made a ninja x-ing sign Rawfan56: Wake me up when september ends Rawfan56: September Neildown_: lol Rawfan56: The man is going to kill Kakashi, or atleast he could Rawfan56: most likely he can but won't LordCeader: hey on RATK why is Niko's character on both sides? Rawfan56: He is supposed to be evil Rawfan56: Let me change it Silver: Why would he want to kill Kakashi?! Rawfan56: Becareful. Servance Rawfan56: He won't Rawfan56: but he could Rawfan56: Kakashi is cool Silver: Kakashi would haunt me if I let him die Rawfan56: he reads = Rawfan56: I won't kill him Rawfan56: But if he makes a enemy of the man Kakashi would be haunted Rawfan56: I like Servance Rawfan56: His eye is like Horus's Silver: Horus? Rawfan56: Egyptian god Silver: Oh Silver: wouldn't know that Rawfan56: His eye was gouged out by Set Rawfan56: oh. Rawfan56: I study it about.. Silver: I don't Rawfan56: a bit Silver: did you see the article on Kakashi's Sharingan? Rawfan56: Well, Set put Osiris in coffin and Horus fought him and Set was defeated but Horus's eye was gouged Silver: Hmmm Rawfan56: Yeah, but the man and Tyre have special Jutsu. Much much harder to copy LordCeader: I would just like to announce that I have no idea what you are talking about. Rawfan56: Something happened to set but thats uhh....nevermind Neildown_: Neither do I Rawfan56: ... Rawfan56: Nevermind Rawfan56: Horus has a eye made of Moonlight Rawfan56: Egyptians believed his eyes were the sun and moon Rawfan56: After Ra went to bed. Silver: Did you see his Mangekyo Sharingan? Rawfan56: Ra is what the belief of the sun Rawfan56: No let me check it out Silver: Kakashi is a natural genius, evidenced by the speed he rose through the ninja ranks; he graduated from the Academy at age 5, becoming a chūnin at age 6, a jōnin at 13, Silver: playing MW2 Rawfan56: ... Rawfan56: Whats a leaf shinobo Rawfan56: ? LordCeader: On what system? Silver: A Leaf Shinobi is a Ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village Silver: I don't have live Silver: but I want it Rawfan56: commented on NJ Rawfan56: The man is ....not a leaf shinobi LordCeader: It is fun. But because my internet cord is in a completly different room I had to buy a 100$ wireless connector Rawfan56: Cause i don't know what that is................... Silver: Why is his headband a Leaf Shinobi's? Rawfan56: Maybe he stole it? Silver: maybe Rawfan56: He makes himself one Anatalia: What was the outcome of WW3? Silver: If I'm slow to respond, I'm playing MW2 Rawfan56: he pretends to be one but he won't lie to Kakashi Rawfan56: uhh. Silver: AAANA!!! Silver: we just kinda stopped Rawfan56: They started talking about chuck norris Anatalia: SIIIIIILLLVEEEEEEEERRR!! Rawfan56: ........ LordCeader: Completely forgot about that Rawfan56: ANATALIAAAAAAAAA Anatalia: oh. Strange Anatalia: RAAAAFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN!! Neildown_: Hey PD * Rawfan56 Hugs her even though i don't know her very welff Rawfan56: well * Silver hugs Anatalia: Hey ND LordCeader: Hey Pinedance Anatalia: /hugs both boys back Anatalia: Hey, LC Neildown_: I don't really know how WW3 ended. Kind of a tie I guess Anatalia: Ah LordCeader: The brady bunch came on and they all stopped fighting to watch Anatalia: Hahaha, that's amusing. Neildown_: My family was just watching The Waltons Anatalia: Cool. We're about to watch Unstoppable. LordCeader: No what was amusing was my French teacher trying to remember all of their names so we could address them properly in a activity Anatalia: Hahaha, that is amusing. Neildown_: Unstoppable? LordCeader: And her singing the theme to "The Jetsons" Neildown_: lol Anatalia: Train flick Anatalia: Oh, lol LordCeader: is it like speed Anatalia: I don't know. I haven't seen it yet. Dad says it's good though. Silver: Playin MW2 LordCeader: I haven't seen it all the way through but it seems ok Anatalia: Good to know. Anatalia: Gaaah, g2g Neildown_: hmmm LordCeader: Au Revoir Rawfan56: bye Neildown_: OH! Wait, I think I heard of that one, I read a review on Pluggedin.com * Anatalia bids everyone farewell, before shooting them all. "FOR RUSSIA!!" Rawfan56: is Sasuke Kakashi's son. I think he is... Neildown_: Lol "When Chuck Norris plays COD, he doesn't need a weapon to get a head shot." LordCeader: Chuck Norris once shot down a german plane by pointing at it and saying LordCeader: "Bang" LordCeader: Sorry I accidentally hit enter Rawfan56: Commented on NW Neildown_: lol Rawfan56: Silver Comment on NW Rawfan56: hey pine? Rawfan56: Blue? Rawfan56: Lath? Silver: Hmm? Rawfan56: Comment! LordCeader: Borkachov? * Rawfan56 The man leaps into the air Rawfan56: MARIGOLDDDDDDD * Rawfan56 died * Rawfan56 came back! Marigold: RAW!!!! Rawfan56: GOLD! Marigold: YAY! YOU CAME BACK! Neildown_: Hey Marigold Silver: commened Silver: hey Sis Marigold: Hey Neil, how are you? Marigold: Hey bud Rawfan56: MARIGOLD IS HERE Rawfan56: YAY Rawfan56: I went and got chinease food too Rawfan56: ... Neildown_: I'm doing good. You? LordCeader: Stupid internet. stop going out. Marigold: I got Chinese food! Marigold: Hi Ceader LordCeader: Hello Marigold Marigold: I'm alright... Have a pretty bad cold, but other than that i'm great. Thanks, Neil. Marigold: How are you, Ceader ? Silver: I have a cold too... Marigold: You do ???? Marigold: Silver, come look at my new jacket! Rawfan56: I do too =) Marigold: Woww, seems like almost everybody does! Rawfan56: LOL you did? Marigold: What ? Rawfan56: I like chinease food???? Neildown_: Ahh that's not good O.o Silver: What jackeT Rawfan56: I have a box full of cat-on-a-stick and sweet and sour food Marigold: No...it's not.. Silver: I just gauged a guy with a pistol Marigold: New motorcycle jacket from B&B. come look!! Rawfan56: Jus' look at it and come back lol Silver: I' Silver: m to lazeh! Marigold: Haha, exactly. Come on! Marigold: :( Silver: lol LordCeader: Once again the internet goes out Marigold: brb Silver: nice Silver: I like your jacket Rawfan56: AWESOME JACKET GOLDILOCSK! Marigold: Hahaha, thanks Silver: that name fits!! Marigold: that's my new jacket LordCeader: nice Silver: . Silver: . Silver: . Silver: OK I can see Neildown_: Cool Marigold: thanks Marigold: brb. again Silver: I likes it Silver: OK... Rawfan56: "Love can bring someone to their knees" Me Rawfan56: "Emitions rule you, mess with someone's emitions you control them. They are controled Silver: "Whoever said the pen is mightier than the sword, obviously never encounter automatic weapons" Rawfan56: r Rawfan56: LOL Marigold: Back. LordCeader: I don't mean to be a perv. But I had to resist to make a joke about it Rawfan56: What/ Rawfan56: ? Rawfan56: Marigold thats a cool jacket! LordCeader: Love can bring someone to their knees Marigold: thanks Raw! Silver: you got a sick mind LC Rawfan56: It can. I mean you can control Neildown_: lol Rawfan56: Sick minded LC LordCeader: I'm a dude. and a teen. so I'm not alone Rawfan56: He doesn't believe in God Rawfan56: Teens are evil Rawfan56: ... LordCeader: I'm agnostic so almost Silver: my side keeps twichting for some reason Rawfan56: Serival pasey? Marigold: Drink any water lately, Silver ? could be dehydration. Rawfan56: My docter thinks i have it cause i walk on my tiptoes Silver: nope Rawfan56: .... Silver: I drank now water Rawfan56: Stupid doctor.... Rawfan56: My thumb was twitching the other night LordCeader: Villain: "There's nothing you can do. You're about to die!" Hero: "You sound like my doctor!" Rawfan56: have you ever noticey you don't use your pinkies while typing and only use your thumb for spacing? Rawfan56: Or i do.. Silver: "YOu can pick your friends, and yo can pick your nose. But you can;t oick your friend's nose!" Neildown_: I don't Marigold: Well..hopefully you don't pick your friend's nose! LordCeader: Wish someone had told me that earlier. (JK) Silver: I use my pinkies....not Marigold: I use my pinkies while typing... Neildown_: I use my left thumb or my right index finger Silver: well your wierd Marigold: Gee, thanks. Silver: Oh, I just used my pinky Marigold: Hahaha Rawfan56: ...oh okay. Gold thats scary just a bit... Silver: I use it to his shift Rawfan56: lol Rawfan56: i think for shift Silver: *HIT Rawfan56: I love GOd Rawfan56: God pwns Silver: SAME!! Rawfan56: for Shifting you do Rawfan56: ! Rawfan56: ! Rawfan56: ! Rawfan56: ! Rawfan56: SPASMSPAMMING Rawfan56: dkngn tgkirn Neildown_: What is it with you and spamming? Silver: I'm typin with onleh mah pinkehs Marigold: Ohhh goodness... Rawfan56: I am too Rawfan56: so slow Rawfan56: ! Rawfan56: okay Rawfan56: back to norma LordCeader: Please I once typed using only my left buttocks. I wrote three best-sellers doing so. Silver: yes Rawfan56: ........ Rawfan56: lOL Silver: OK normal Rawfan56: That was scary LC........... Neildown_: O.o Silver: I feel uncomfortable now... LordCeader: I believe the author of Twilight did likewise Marigold: hahahaha! sorry...that was funny.... Silver: MASTER KEY BABEH!!! Silver: Underbarrel shotgun LordCeader: he.ll.\lo LordCeader: I just typed that with my elbow Silver: ujik Rawfan56: heyh7u' Silver: that;'s my elbow txt Neildown_: You people are talented Rawfan56: my elbow typing Silver: I just jumped off a cliff Rawfan56: no n0ot reaILOLOY6 Rawfan56: with my elboww Rawfan56: about to type with my nose Silver: the controller vibrated and my char screamed Silver: then blood splattered the screen Marigold: and the screen went red... Marigold: :/ Rawfan56: ... Rawfan56: ? Silver: MW2 LordCeader: hi everyone im t7ping w/. mkahy ytoe Neildown_: lol Marigold: lol nice Rawfan56: gold pwwwns Rawfan56: with my nose Neildown_: "If Chuck Norris was in Twilight, the series would be half a page long." Silver: lol LordCeader: i am typing with a spon in my mouth. Marigold: i'm typing with only my right hand... LordCeader: Anyone want to beat that? LordCeader: Are you left handed? Marigold: nope :p Marigold: now im typing with only my left hand. LordCeader: Then I do that all the time. With mice crawling over my left arm Marigold: no difference, really Marigold: ewww!! LordCeader: They're pet mice. Rawfan56: Tommorow i will stop getting on every day Marigold: Okay..that's not so bad then. Rawfan56: I will get on in the morning LordCeader: Ok Rawfan56: I might stay tommmorow Silver: i'm typinh mah nose Rawfan56: but i have to go home from my grandparents LordCeader: as am i Rawfan56: =P Silver: now mh tongue LordCeader: I won't go that far Rawfan56: EWW. sounds gross Silver: computer keys taste nasty... Silver: bj Silver: that was my chin Rawfan56: Brian Jacques! Rawfan56: How i wish Armel would get on because i'm 90% sure Neil isn't on Rawfan56: ........ Neildown_: Why do you think I'm signed in? Rawfan56: oh... Silver: I think the 10% is the right one Rawfan56: GET OFF AND TELL ARMEL TO GET ON! JK Marigold: Silver, don't you ever type with your tongue again!!! I use that computer too! that's just gross... Silver: lol Silver: I wasn't using my tongue really Rawfan56: Lick the keys! Silver: well, my tongue through my lip Marigold: EWWW Neildown_: I'm looking up Chuck Norris jokes because there is nothing interesting being talked about atm :P Rawfan56: Come on Gold Rawfan56: .... Marigold: What ?? LordCeader: Well I'm watching Monty Python Rawfan56: Whats armel doing? Silver: Gee thanks, glad to know we're to boring for ya Rawfan56: too Neildown_: Watching TV Rawfan56: It would have two O's Marigold: I was gonna watch that tonight with some friends... Rawfan56: tell her hey for my Marigold: but they were busy adn it didn't work out. Neildown_: I'm not saying you're boring Neildown_: I said your discussion is, there's a difference Rawfan56: Did you tell armel hey for me? LordCeader: Hey let's see who can write the most random (yet still gramatically correct) little story. Silver: lol LordCeader: Like maybe just a little paragraph of madness Neildown_: I am a tree. Watch me grow Silver: My Captain is Scottish Neildown_: . Rawfan56: Link dies, Grosive kills himself. And Johhny cash uses music magic to kill stuff. Silver: and now he just saved my butt Rawfan56: Chuck norris and Johhny Cash duel. Johnny uses his cords to strangle norris Neildown_: Chuck Norris once watched Chris Angel levitate. He then laughed and flew away. Silver: lol Rawfan56: Chuck then finishes off Cash. But Cash revives and Makes Chuck have a stroke and then beat the crap out of himself. So he literly is using the bathroom... Rawfan56: Anything you want me to pray for? Rawfan56: LALALALALA Silver: well then Rawfan56: Love beats up hate Neildown_: Chuck Norris grinds his coffe with his teeth then boils it with his rage Rawfan56: LOL Neildown_: ? Rawfan56: Anything you want me to pray for? Like you or your cousin or something? Neildown_: When Vegeta went to check Chuck Norris' power level on his scouter it only showed an episode of Walker, Texas Ranger LordCeader: I married this nice girl from georgia. The one day we had a daughter. In her travels she married a older man who came home to find he was in fact my father. meaning he was my son and my daughter was my mother. But they had a son who became my brother and grandson. Meaning my wife was my grandmother. I AM MY OWN GRANDFATHER! Neildown_: I have a friend who's knee is having trouble. Silver: Ehh?? Marigold: Confusing much ?? Rawfan56: Okay, LordCeader: how crazy was that Rawfan56: wow Silver: It's honestly a little creepy... Rawfan56: I don't understand Rawfan56: Georgia rules Rawfan56: No questions Rawfan56: I like living in pensilvanya though LordCeader: Mark Twain wrote something like that. Rawfan56: I can't spell my own state. Marigold: Idk...Georgia is pretty awesome.. but Kentucky and PA are amazing. Marigold: and Colorado Neildown_: They once made a Chuck Norris toilet paper, but there was a problem: It wouldn't take crap from anybody. Rawfan56: LOL Marigold: You live in PA, Raw ? Rawfan56: Maybe...=P Marigold: Haha, alrightt :p LordCeader: As I have said before I live on the southern coast Marigold: That's cool:) LordCeader: Indeed. Though because of it I have a fear of the cold Rawfan56: The cold is evil Rawfan56: PA is awesome Rawfan56: CISFJEBEKG EGKGKERT LordCeader: Huh? Rawfan56: I dunno Marigold: Cold is not too bad...but I must admit, it's not my favorite. Rawfan56: just felt like typing Rawfan56: I wish i live in Philly...... Rawfan56: Sometimes Rawfan56: not that much LordCeader: I wish to live in England or France Marigold: I don't like the city...I'd rather live in a small town. Neildown_: I like it right here in MI Marigold: I someday want to go to Scottland and Ireland (well, really I want to travel all over..) but, I want to live on a ranch out west some day. Marigold: or a nice farm in PA. either one. Rawfan56: I want to move to MI so i can meet Armel. Rawfan56: Is that weird Rawfan56: ? LordCeader: It's a little creepy Rawfan56: How? Silver: Wooaooh never give in! Silver: Wooaooh never give up! Neildown_: ..... Rawfan56: I'm a normal human being.... Rawfan56: not a evil attacker Silver: I just wanna be, wanna be loved! Silver: lyrics Rawfan56: i believe in God. I'm like.....14 Rawfan56: orekgsuefnermgeite gelegirlgkes rgeirthajiuthuilst Rawfan56: Orek is awesome Rawfan56: Karc is Kasai's brother LordCeader: Yeah but it still sounds creepy Silver: We got my ferret a giant hamster ball Silver: It's a good song Silver: I don't like the band much though... LordCeader: I got my mice a ball. But then my brother's dog chewed one of them up Rawfan56: MARIGOLD! Silver: hha Silver: my dog is scared of the ball * Rawfan56 tears up Rawfan56: DONT DIE ON US! Rawfan56: PLEASE Rawfan56: PLEASE Rawfan56: PLEASE Rawfan56: PLEASE Rawfan56: PLEASE Rawfan56: PLEASE Silver: SPAM ATTACK! * Rawfan56 cries Rawfan56: Spamspasm Marigold: I'm still here!!!! Rawfan56: YOUR ALIVE * Rawfan56 Crushes Marigold in a bearhug Rawfan56: Silver, go give Marigold a hug fer me Silver: KK Silver: I dd * Marigold dies from a crushing hug * Marigold revives Marigold: :) * Silver laugsh maniacally Silver: IT WORKED@! Silver: DARN!! IT DIDN'T WORK!!! Marigold: :( Marigold: I gotta go... Marigold: goodnight guys!!!! Silver: *when greeting someone* "I see my assassins failed to kill you Rawfan56: BYE!!!!! Silver: BYE Neildown_: C ya * Rawfan56 gives marigold a hug and crushes her in a hug * Marigold hugs Raw back * Rawfan56 Hugs MArigold tighter Marigold: Seeya Raw! and Neil! And LC! * Marigold dies Rawfan56: BYE GOLDandredlocks LordCeader: Au Revoir Rawfan56: Goldandredilocks =( * Marigold revives. again. Marigold: night guys Rawfan56: Might be the last time we see each other for a little bit Rawfan56: Night Rawfan56: Commented on NW Rawfan56: Silver comment on it Silver: I just did Rawfan56: okay Neildown_: Gandalf said, "You shall not pass." Chuck Norris said, "Try me." Neildown_: Gandalf was brought to tears when he found out Chuck Norris' beard was more epic than his. LordCeader: I once went away for a week and left my door wide open. Yet I left a note that said "Chuck Norris guards this house 3 days of the week you choose which days" all was well. Silver: Eminem ran into Chuck Norris and said: "I'm Not Afraid!" Chuck Norris just smiled and said, "I Love The Way You Lie" Neildown_: LOL Neildown_: at both Silver: haah Rawfan56: My RPGS are getting popular! LordCeader: Congrats Rawfan Silver: MacTavish: "He's Mine" *I shoot the guard* MacTavish: "Never mind!" Neildown_: Lol Neildown_: I recorded a glitch on that part but I can't get it on movie maker Silver: Ah Silver: cool Silver: I love jumping off the cliff in the beginning Rawfan56: Elvis ran into Chuck Norris and Elvis said "I'm the king" and Chuck norris said "I'm the guard" and Elvis died... Rawfan56: I don't know why i just put that..... Neildown_: Somehow the timing was off and they guy jerked his head like a half second after MacTavish bashed him in the head Silver: Hmmmm Silver: KI have the Avengers theme stuck in my head LordCeader: The Beatles once said "We're bigger than Chuck Norris." Chuck then introduced Yoko to John. Silver: huh? LordCeader: You'd have to be a beatles fan to get that. sorry, maybe I'll tell it to Thorn Neildown_: I don;t get the Beatles LordCeader: Well my mom brainwashed me to love the Beatles Rawfan56: Thorn is evil1 Rawfan56: ! Rawfan56: !1 Rawfan56: Thorn is evil111111 Rawfan56: why is there a bunch of ones behind your sentance? Rawfan56: Because the author forgot to press shift Neildown_: Thorn isn't evil, he's just a pain in the rear. Silver: I want to crack him with a metal bat Silver: most of the time Neildown_: Mainly because he can't come out in a real debate and talk honestly Rawfan56: Yep. Rawfan56: And he freaks out if you mention God Rawfan56: Neil, is harry Potter demonic? I think so Neildown_: Also his use of aliases, I find them incredibly amusing... Rawfan56: yes Rawfan56: yes Rawfan56: I'm actually Silver =P Neildown_: No, it is not demonic. It represents something I do not believe in and Rawfan56: JKJKJKJKJK Rawfan56: I'm not really Rawfan56: But if i was loved as much as he i would DIE Silver: Hehe Silver: GTG Neildown_: that is completely against my beliefs, which have never been proven false Neildown_: Bye, Silver LordCeader: Commented on RATK Rawfan56: NOOOOOOOOOOOOo LordCeader: What? Rawfan56: BYE SILVER Rawfan56: SILVER LEFT LordCeader: I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do to change that. Rawfan56: ... Neildown_: Gaz: "You can pull on the doors though if it makes you feel better." Price: "Cheeky #$%@&rd..." Rawfan56: LC, you can make the guy with the Wolf pelt your other character. If you want he can beytray them Rawfan56: Might have to go... LordCeader: Sure I was thinking he could be kinda like a body guard or Lakey. Rawfan56: Lol, You should bring him to the fort and make him duel Servance Rawfan56: It'd be cool LordCeader: Indeed. That would be cool Rawfan56: Servance is awesome Rawfan56: He has a moonlight eye Rawfan56: =) 2011/02/19 - 03:49:13 UTC Rawfan56: And a young arm Rawfan56: and another mans pinky LordCeader: I'll have to think up a character sheet for him. LordCeader: Ya know he might end up being another one of my characters. Rawfan56: =O LordCeader: As in for the story of James Ceader(the book that I have been planning for well over a year but have never actually gotten around to writing a single paragraph of) Rawfan56: Servance is a skilled warrior -- 04:15, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I seriously don't like it when people talk about me when I'm not there. I find it rather amusing that Neil supposed Rawfan was me. Thorn You say goodbye, and I say hello! 10:43, July 10, 2011 (UTC)